


Dirty Cheater

by FiendishLamb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, I wanted to cry while i was writing this, I was listening to Blackbear, I wasn't planning for this to have more than one chapter but oh well, Jisoo is sad, Just angst, M/M, Seungcheol is a cheater, This Is Sad, This only took an hour, Why Did I Write This?, i'M SAD, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiendishLamb/pseuds/FiendishLamb
Summary: Jisoo remembers when Seungcheol cheated on him with Jeonghan, his best friend.How their relationship fell apart.





	1. Jisoo's Pain

If someone were to ask Jisoo how his days are, he would said they're great. He worked a job in nursing so he never really worried about money, he had great friends that were always there for him when he needed them, he had the cutest pet rabbit in the world (Thumper was his name). Over all, he was fine. He was happy. That's what he told his friends -- parents too. Anyone who asked would get the same answer.

They didn't need to know the bad parts. They didn't need to know how often he cried. They didn't need to know how often his smiles were fake, or how often he pretended to laugh. Why would they need to know that?

They didn't need to know how often he thought of Seungcheol, his puppy-dog eyes and sweet lips. Or how often he thought of Jeonghan, his best friend in the world, the man who always had his back. They didn't need to know how vividly he remembers the heartbreaking scene.

Taking the keys out of the door handle, Jisoo entered the apartment he and his boyfriend of two years -- Seungcheol -- shared. He had gotten off of work early that day, he hadn’t been feeling well and it was obvious to the head nurse so she gave him the rest of the day off.

Setting his keys down on the kitchen counter, he searched for his lover. He knew Seungcheol didn't have work that day and was probably playing his video games in their bedroom. He had heard noises coming from the direction of their room when he first entered their home so he figure that's what he was doing.

He opened the door to the bedroom and expected to see Seungcheol sitting on the bed, and he was. Seungcheol had turned his head so quickly Jisoo could've sworn he heard a loud pop.

Seungcheol was sitting on his knees facing the headboard of the bed. He was as naked as the day he was born, Jisoo would not have had a problem with that... if Jeonghan wasn't there.

Jeonghan was just as naked as Seungcheol but had his wrists tied to the top of the headboard with a tie Jisoo would've recognised as his own had he been looking at it longer. He also had a long line of hickies trailing from his neck all the way down to his thighs -- that's as far as Jisoo could see anyways.

Seungcheol too, had marks all down his back and was sweating profusely. There were clear wet white patches on the sheets and an almost empty bottle of lube on the nightstand. It wasn't hard to tell what was going on.

It felt like time had frozen. No one moved. It took Jisoo a while to actually do anything. How long though, he didn't know. He walked out. He grabbed his keys and left. He didn't have a destination in mind, he just started walking.

Down the stairs of the apartment building and out the door. When he got in his car he saw Seungcheol running after him, now wearing a pair of sweatpants. Quickly he turned the car on and tried to drive away, but Seungcheol stepped in front of him. He was angry but he wasn't going to hit the man. So he waited.

He waited until Seungcheol ran towards the door of the car, thinking he was going to get to explain himself to his boyfriend -- the second Seungcheol moved from in front of him he hit the gas, speeding away.

He didn't think he'd ever forget that, the picture of Seungcheol in bed with another man -- his best friend even. That's what hurt the most. He felt betrayed, abandoned.

They had both tried texting and calling, but he ignored them. He knew he wouldn’t be able to speak to them. No matter how badly he wanted to.

He never told his parents, just that they broke up. He told their friends the same thing. He wasn't the type to gossip and didn't want them to bring it up. He knew most of his friends were still friends with both Seungcheol and Jeonghan -- Hansol and Jihoon especially -- so he didn't want to ruin their relationships with the other two. Wonwoo knew though, Jeonghan had told him.

He hasn't seen either of them since then, it's been almost a year and he still isn't over it. He thinks about them too often and he knows it. Cries about them too often as well.

He can't help it. Everything reminds him of them. He had moved but still saw his old apartment with Seungcheol as home. He spent Christmas alone for the first time that year, and Valentine's day was filled with questions from coworkers about why he was working and not doing something with his boyfriend. They all knew Seungcheol from the times when he showed up randomly to spend lunch with Jisoo. They all thought he was the best man anyone could ask for.

Jisoo misses it. A lot. He misses Jeonghan every time one of their birthdays comes up, misses the call at exactly twelve on his and Seungcheol’s birthday. Misses the times he would show up unannounced with two bottles of wine. Misses Seungcheol's sweet kisses and stupid jokes. Misses when he would make coffee and breakfast before Jisoo woke up. Misses their movie nights.

He just misses them.

He cried again that night.


	2. Jeonghan's pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is hurting just as much as Jisoo is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on writing this, but I got bored while babysitting my little brothers.

Jeonghan rolled around restlessly on his and Seungcheol's bed. It was hot and he couldn't sleep. He looked over towards the clock on the nightstand - 1:42 it read. He sat up, knowing all too well that on nights like this, he wouldn't sleep easily. He didn't know if it was better or worse that Seungcheol wasn't there. He'd love to have someone to hold him, but just thinking about the older being there made his stomach knot up in unpleasant ways.

He loved Seungcheol with all his heart and then some, but it was partially his fault for how Jeonghan felt. He's the one that agreed, Jeonghan reminded himself as he walked to the kitchen. Seungcheol kisses him back, it wasn't all his fault, right? No. Jeonghan seduced a taken man -- his best friends man even.

He watched as Jisoo opened the bedroom door -- Jisoo's own door -- to see him in bed with Seungcheol. It was an image that he'd never forget and has continued to haunt him for the past year. Jisoo's shocked, disgusted, sad, angry face. He watched as Jisoo's eyes raked over his body, knowing very well what they had been doing. It was obvious from the state of the two. Then he ran out, just like that. Seungcheol left as well, quickly jumping off the bed, slipping on a pair of sweats and following Jisoo. Jeonghan was alone again.

That was the last time he had seen Jisoo. It had now been almost a year.

They had called, texted, and even tried emailing him, but they received no response. He had talked to Wonwoo, told him about the situation and asked if he could talk to Jisoo about it, but he refused. Jeonghan wasn't upset with him, though, he knew why he said no. It wasn't Wonwoo's problem to fix, and he knew Jeonghan was at fault -- smacked him in the face even. It left a handprint on his cheek, and after a day there was a purple bruise that took over the redness.

He didn't even know what he'd say to Jisoo. He knew he could never apologize enough.

“What are you doing still up?” He must not have noticed the sound of the front door opening and closing, as Seungcheol stood behind him. “Making tea?” He looked down as the mug in his hand.

“Yeah,” He wasn't able to form any more words than that, didn't even try. Because he broke Jisoo's heart and took Seungcheol as his own. The man that once showered his best friend with love and kisses now shared his bed with Jeonghan. He set his cup down without even taking a sip -- he made it knowing it wouldn't be drank. Tonight was a bad night.

“Sorry I was a work so long,” Seungcheol apologize with a soft smile. “I'll take a quick shower and then we can go to bed.” He kisses Jeonghan on the cheek and the younger had to bite back a gag. He loved Seungcheol, loved how affectionate he was, but not tonight.

“No, I think I'm going to stay up a while.” If he went back to bed it would be worse.

After Jisoo up and left he and Seungcheol stopped seeing each other, rarely talking for two and a half months before meeting up again. Jeonghan wonders why they started going out. Was it because they were both lonely after Jisoo was gone? Yeah, that was probably it. Jeonghan remembers having Seungkwan come over to his apartment a lot in those two months, telling him to eat, shower, and even having to convince him to go to work.

Why did he kiss Seungcheol? Why was he so stupid? He was so envious of Seungcheol and Jisoo, crushing on them both. But they already had each other, he wasn't needed. He could have easily gone out and found a lover, he had been told all his life that he was handsome so it had to be true. But no one made him smile like those two, no one called him every day to see how he was doing, no one cared as much as they did.

He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could worm his way into their relationship, hoping he could get them to love him in the way he loved them. So when he saw an opportunity he took it. Seungcheol was drunk and Jisoo worked a late shift, it was perfect. He meant it to be a one time thing, he really did. But when Seungcheol sobered up, the older was mortified at what he had done. He apologize to Jeonghan, saying he wasn't in his right mind, and that's where it went wrong.

Jeonghan told him no, he wanted it. He told Seungcheol how he felt, and the older responded positively, saying he'll bring up the idea of polygamy to Jisoo, see how he'll react. It was one of the happiest days of Jeonghan's life. He had a chance. But after a week Seungcheol hadn't said anything to Jisoo, and they met up again, and that led to something more. That's when Jisoo found out. That's when his world came crashing down. 

“Another bad night?” Seungcheol knew how he was feeling, it happened quite often. He knew how much guilt Jeonghan was facing, it happened to him as well. Some nights they were both up together, but in separate rooms. Facing each other was hard during times like this.

“Yeah, another bad night.” Seungcheol left after that, knowing Jeonghan would need some space. He took out his phone, getting ready to do something he knew was stupid. For the nth time he called, hoping, praying he'd be answered. Every time he called, though, it never happened. He’d leave a voicemail each time too. He hadn't called in a while, he thought, it would be worth a shot.

“Hello?” A muffled and tired voice came out of the speaker. He picked up. He was on the other line. Jeonghan fell to his knees, clutching the phone in his hands. He heard his voice for the first time in a year and he couldn't even respond. He choked on tears when Jisoo spoke again. “Who is this?” He heard a ruffling sound from the other line, having turned it on speaker phone. “Oh,” Jeonghan would have been surprised that he was able to heard the soft noise over his sobbing if he was paying more attention. “Jeonghan?”

“Jisoo,” He cried. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.” He could feel Seungcheol walk up behind him. “I'm sorry.” The call ended and he could feel his heart break. He let out a loud cry.

“Hannie?” Tears flowed from his eyes freely, he wouldn't have been able to stop them even if he wanted to. “D-did he pick up?” Seungcheol’s voice shook as much as Jeonghan’s body did.

“He was there,” the phone was dropped onto the floor. “He was right there!”

The night was long and filled with tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love feedback, and thank you for reading this!!


	3. Seungcheol's pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol is suffering just a much as Jisoo is, even with Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I told you there was no happy ending.

Seungcheol sat down on the hard, white tiled floor of the bathroom, dropping himself down a little harder than he probably should have. It wasn't the most comfortable place or the cleanest, he would admit that in a heartbeat, but it was the farthest room from Jeonghan and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. He grew tired of hearing his lover sob. He hated how he knew it was his fault but couldn't do anything about it.

They would be fine for a while, Jeonghan and Seungchel, for a week or a month, then they'd break once more. There was crying and yelling on both of their parts, then silence. They would hide away from each other, sleeping in separate rooms, too afraid to face what had happened between them. They both blamed each other and themselves, as they should.

Seungcheol knew it was both of their faults that Jisoo wasn't apart of their lives anymore, but even then, even though he knew Jeonghan shouldn't have done what he did, what Seungcheol had done was far worse. When, and even before, Jisoo was his lover he made a promise to him. Jisoo would be his one and only. If they had a problem then they'd talk it through. They wouldn't fight, wouldn't shout. He promised to work things out with calm words, and they never had any problems. But then...

He was drunk when Jeonghan came onto him, he wasn’t very aware at the time, but he should've told Jisoo. He should've apologized and asked to be forgiven. Jisoo would've forgiven him, too. That's how Jisoo was. Forgiving. As long as he knew it wouldn't happen again; he would've forgiven him. And if Jeonghan lied, saying he too was not in his right mind, Jisoo would've believed him. Jeonghan is -- was his best friend. Sure, he'd most likely go out of his way to make sure Seungcheol and Jeonghan didn't drink alone together again, but they would've been okay.

But the words Jeonghan spoke to him, while they were undressed and sitting in a room full of awkwardness and momentary regret, would've always stuck with him, they do even now. When the younger man confessed with a river of tears running down his cheeks and a shaky voice, there was no way Seungcheol could forget that. He had to wonder, how long had Jeonghan had to stand by them while he was feeling this way? How long had he and Jisoo unknowingly been making him suffer for?

And while he stared at the man breaking down, he was sure that if he tried, he could come to love him in the way he loved Jisoo. If he looked at him the way he looked at Jisoo, his affections would grow. 

And as for Jisoo, Seungcheol was so sure he already loved Jeonghan. They did everything together. Jisoo always told him that Jeonghan was his platonic soulmate, and when Seungcheol would jokingly ask if he should be jealous he would always respond in the same way. ‘Maybe’. He knew Jisoo wasn't serious by the way he stuck his tongue out and sent Seungcheol a playful wink, but it made him think.

If he tried, if he took the time to love Jeonghan, what could the three of them become? What would it be like for them to be together? The thought of waking up the the sight of both Jeonghan and Jisoo in his bed made something stir inside him. Something good. Something curiously heart fluttering.

And so he took his time. He and Jeonghan talked about things together that they never had before, they got to know each other in ways they hadn't before. Then he made it all come crashing down.

One moment he was exploring Jeonghan’s body for the second time -- though, this time he would remember the whole thing -- and the next moment he was running after Jisoo. They had been caught before Seungcheol said anything. They messed up. He messed up.

Then there was radio silence from Jisoo. The only time they heard anything from him was when Wonwoo showed up at Seungcheol’s and Jisoo's -- Seungcheol still thought of it as his -- apartment to collect Jisoo's belongings. Jisoo left before Seungcheol could explain.

Though, Seungcheol doesn't know what he would've said. When he saw Wonwoo drive away, his car filled with boxes of clothes and books, he knew he had lost Jisoo.

Even as he sat there, almost an entire year later with no contact from Jisoo, a beer in his hand and his phone in the other, he would never forget the look of hurt on Jisoo's face. He had betrayed his trust.

He should put the alcohol down, put the phone with the screen a picture of Jisoo down, and he should go to Jeonghan. They should talk it out like how he and Jisoo used to do. They were both hurting from the mistakes they made, but didn't comfort each other. How foolish could they be?

Seungcheol choked on his own breath, trying the stop the tears. He couldn't. He was stupid, they were stupid. And now Jisoo was gone forever. If they hadn't been so lust driven that day… If they just waited… Jisoo would still be there. He would be there in his arms, even if Jeonghan wasn't.

“Cheollie?” He dropped his phone on the less than clean floor, not looking up at Jeonghan standing in the doorway. He didn't know how long it had been, but Jeonghan managed to collect himself off of the kitchen floor and make his way to the bathroom.

“Why does it still hurt so bad?” The pain in his chest was always there when he thought of Jisoo, as was the lump in his throat. He only glanced at Jeonghan when he got closer, kneeling down beside Seungcheol and taking the beer out of his hand. He had barely drank any anyways. He didn't care.

“Because we love him.” Jeonghan’s face was stained with tears and his eyes were puffy, but Seungcheol still thought he was pretty. Jisoo was pretty too. Jisoo was so, so pretty. “I kept trying, but he wouldn't pick up again.” Jisoo, he couldn't have been talking about anyone else. “I got to hear his voice, Cheol.” A fresh batch of tears filled Jeonghan’s eyes, but didn't fall.

“I miss him so much, Hannie.” Seungcheol knew his voice was rough and almost pitiful, but so was Jeonghan’s. “Do you…” He tried not to choke again. “Do you think we'll see him again? I want to see him,” He watched as Jeonghan’s head dropped, eyes going to the ground. His answer was no, he didn't think they'd see him again. “So bad.”

“Let's go to bed.” Seungcheol's face cringed at the softness in his voice. He didn't deserve the softness or the gentleness Jeonghan tried to give him. He deserved to feel the way he did, sad, angry, disgusted with himself. He wanted to be able to find a way to make it right, though he knew he couldn't.

He had lost Jisoo because he was a dirty, Dirty Cheater.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was so close to writing this with a happy ending but didn't. I wrote a chapter for Seungcheol where he, Jeonghan and Jisoo all met again but totally scrapped it when I was about 80% through because I didn't know how to continue on. I hope you have enjoyed suffering while reading this. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously don't know why I wrote this.


End file.
